pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
April 24
April 24 is the 114th day of the year (115th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 251 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1479 BC – Thutmose III ascends to the throne of Egypt, although power effectively shifts to Hatshepsut (according to the Low Chronology of the 18th dynasty). 1184 BC – Traditional date of the fall of Troy. 1547 – Battle of Mühlberg. Duke of Alba, commanding Spanish-Imperial forces of Charles I of Spain, defeats the troops of Schmalkaldic League. 1558 – Mary, Queen of Scots, marries the Dauphin of France, François, at Notre Dame de Paris. 1704 – The first regular newspaper in British Colonial America, The Boston News-Letter, is published. 1800 – The United States Library of Congress is established when President John Adams signs legislation to appropriate $5,000 to purchase "such books as may be necessary for the use of Congress". 1877 – Russo-Turkish War: Russian Empire declares war on Ottoman Empire. 1885 – American sharpshooter Annie Oakley is hired by Nate Salsbury to be a part of Buffalo Bill's Wild West. 1895 – Joshua Slocum, the first person to sail single-handedly around the world, sets sail from Boston, Massachusetts aboard the sloop "Spray". 1904 – The Lithuanian press ban is lifted after almost 40 years. 1907 – Hersheypark, founded by Milton S. Hershey for the exclusive use of his employees, is opened. 1913 – The Woolworth Building skyscraper in New York City is opened. 1914 – The Franck–Hertz experiment, a pillar of quantum mechanics, is presented to the German Physical Society. 1915 – The arrest of 250 Armenian intellectuals and community leaders in Istanbul marks the beginning of the Armenian Genocide. 1916 – Easter Rising: Irish republicans, led by Patrick Pearse and James Connolly, launch an uprising against British rule in Ireland, and proclaim an Irish Republic. It is the first armed action of the Irish revolutionary period. 1916 – Ernest Shackleton and five men of the Imperial Trans-Antarctic Expedition launch a lifeboat from uninhabited Elephant Island in the Southern Ocean to organise a rescue for the crew of the sunken Endurance. 1918 – First tank-to-tank combat, at Villers-Bretonneux, France, when three British Mark IVs meet three German A7Vs. 1922 – The first segment of the Imperial Wireless Chain providing wireless telegraphy between Leafield in Oxfordshire, England, and Cairo, Egypt, comes into operation. 1923 – In Vienna, the paper Das Ich und das Es (The Ego and the Id) by Sigmund Freud is published, which outlines Freud's theories of the id, ego, and super-ego. 1926 – The Treaty of Berlin is signed. Germany and the Soviet Union each pledge neutrality in the event of an attack on the other by a third party for the next five years. 1932 – Benny Rothman leads the mass trespass of Kinder Scout, leading to substantial legal reforms in the United Kingdom. 1933 – Nazi Germany begins its persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses by shutting down the Watch Tower Society office in Magdeburg. 1944 – World War II: The SBS launches a raid against the garrison of Santorini in Greece. 1953 – Winston Churchill is knighted by Queen Elizabeth II. 1955 – The Bandung Conference ends: Twenty-nine non-aligned nations of Asia and Africa finish a meeting that condemns colonialism, racism, and the Cold War. 1957 – Suez Crisis: The Suez Canal is reopened following the introduction of UNEF peacekeepers to the region. 1957 – The BBC first broadcast The Sky at Night presented by Patrick Moore 1963 – Marriage of HRH Princess Alexandra of Kent to the Hon Angus Ogilvy at Westminster Abbey in London. 1965 – Civil war breaks out in the Dominican Republic when Colonel Francisco Caamaño, overthrows the triumvirate that had been in power since the coup d'état against Juan Bosch. 1967 – Cosmonaut Vladimir Komarov dies in Soyuz 1 when its parachute fails to open. He is the first human to die during a space mission. 1967 – Vietnam War: American General William Westmoreland says in a news conference that the enemy had "gained support in the United States that gives him hope that he can win politically that which he cannot win militarily." 1968 – Mauritius becomes a member state of the United Nations. 1970 – The first Chinese satellite, Dong Fang Hong I, is launched. 1970 – The Gambia becomes a republic within the Commonwealth of Nations, with Dawda Jawara as the first President. 1971 – Soyuz 10 docks with Salyut 1. 1980 – Eight U.S. servicemen die in Operation Eagle Claw as they attempt to end the Iran hostage crisis. 1990 – STS-31: The Hubble Space Telescope is launched from the Space Shuttle Discovery. 1990 – Gruinard Island, Scotland, is officially declared free of the anthrax disease after 48 years of quarantine. 1993 – An IRA bomb devastates the Bishopsgate area of London. 1996 – In the United States, the Antiterrorism and Effective Death Penalty Act of 1996 is passed into law. 2004 – The United States lifts economic sanctions imposed on Libya 18 years previously, as a reward for its cooperation in eliminating weapons of mass destruction. 2005 – Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger is inaugurated as the 265th Pope of the Roman Catholic Church taking the name Pope Benedict XVI. 2005 – Snuppy becomes world's first cloned dog. 2013 – A building collapses near Dhaka, Bangladesh, killing 1,129 people and injuring 2,500 others. 2013 – Violence in Bachu County, Kashgar Prefecture, of China's Xinjiang results in death of 21 people. Births 1533 – William the Silent, German son of William I, Count of Nassau-Dillenburg (d. 1584) 1581 – Vincent de Paul, French priest and saint (d. 1660) 1620 – John Graunt, English demographer and statistician (d. 1674) 1706 – Giovanni Battista Martini, Italian pianist and composer (d. 1780) 1718 – Nathaniel Hone the Elder, Irish-English painter and educator (d. 1784) 1743 – Edmund Cartwright, English clergyman and engineer, invented the power loom (d. 1823) 1784 – Peter Vivian Daniel, American lawyer and jurist (d. 1860) 1815 – Anthony Trollope, English novelist, essayist, and short story writer (d. 1882) 1823 – Sebastián Lerdo de Tejada, Mexican politician, President of Mexico (d. 1889) 1845 – Carl Spitteler, Swiss poet and author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1924) 1856 – Philippe Pétain, French general and politician, 119th Prime Minister of France (d. 1951) 1868 – Sandy Herd, Scottish golfer (d. 1944) 1876 – Erich Raeder, German admiral (d. 1960) 1878 – Jean Crotti, Swiss-French painter (d. 1958) 1879 – Susanna Bokoyni, Hungarian-American circus performer (d. 1984) 1880 – Gideon Sundback, Swedish-American engineer and businessman, developed the zipper (d. 1954) 1882 – Hugh Dowding, 1st Baron Dowding, Scottish-English air marshal (d. 1970) 1885 – Thomas Cronan, American triple jumper (d. 1962) 1885 – Con Walsh, Irish-Canadian hammer thrower and footballer (d. 1961) 1887 – Denys Finch Hatton, English hunter (d. 1931) 1888 – Pe Maung Tin, Burma-based scholar and educator (d. 1973) 1889 – Stafford Cripps, English academic and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1952) 1889 – Lyubov Popova, Russian painter and academic (d. 1924) 1893 – Ba Cho, Burmese martyr (d. 1947) 1897 – Manuel Ávila Camacho, Mexican colonel and politician, 45th President of Mexico (d. 1955) 1897 – Benjamin Lee Whorf, American linguist, anthropologist, and engineer (d. 1941) 1899 – Oscar Zariski, Russian-American mathematician and academic (d. 1986) 1900 – Elizabeth Goudge, English author and educator (d. 1984) 1903 – José Antonio Primo de Rivera, Spanish lawyer and politician, founded the Falange (d. 1936) 1904 – Willem de Kooning, Dutch-American painter and educator (d. 1997) 1905 – Al Bates, American long jumper (d. 1999) 1905 – Robert Penn Warren, American novelist, poet, and literary critic (d. 1989) 1906 – William Joyce, American-born Irish-British Nazi propaganda broadcaster (d. 1946) 1906 – Mimi Smith, English nurse (d. 1991) 1907 – William Sargant, English psychiatrist, theorist, and author (d. 1988) 1908 – Marceline Day, American actress (d. 2000) 1908 – Inga Gentzel, Swedish runner (d. 1991) 1908 – Józef Gosławski, Polish sculptor (d. 1963) 1912 – Ruth Osburn, American discus thrower (d. 1994) 1913 – Dieter Grau, German-American scientist and engineer (d. 2014) 1914 – William Castle, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1977) 1914 – Phil Watson, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1991) 1914 – Justin Wilson, American chef and author (d. 2001) 1916 – Lou Thesz, American wrestler and trainer (d. 2002) 1919 – David Blackwell, American mathematician and academic (d. 2010) 1919 – Glafcos Clerides, Cypriot lawyer and politician, 4th President of Cyprus (d. 2013) 1920 – Gino Valenzano, Italian race car driver (d. 2011) 1922 – J. D. Cannon, American actor (d. 2005) 1922 – Marc-Adélard Tremblay, Canadian anthropologist and academic (d. 2014) 1923 – Gus Bodnar, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2005) 1923 – Doris Burn, American author and illustrator (d. 2011) 1924 – Clement Freud, German-English radio host, academic, and politician (d. 2009) 1924 – Ruth Kobart, American actress and singer (d. 2002) 1925 – Franco Leccese, Italian sprinter (d. 1992) 1926 – Thorbjörn Fälldin, Swedish farmer and politician, 27th Prime Minister of Sweden 1927 – Josy Barthel, Luxembourgian runner and politician, Luxembourgian Minister for Energy (d. 1992) 1928 – Tommy Docherty, Scottish footballer and manager 1928 – Johnny Griffin, American saxophonist (Kenny Clarke/Francy Boland Big Band) (d. 2008) 1929 – Rajkumar, Indian actor and singer (d. 2006) 1930 – Jerome Callet, American instrument designer, educator, and author 1930 – Richard Donner, American actor, director, and producer 1930 – José Sarney, Brazilian lawyer and politician, 25th President of Brazil 1931 – Abdelhamid Kermali, Algerian footballer and manager (d. 2013) 1931 – Bridget Riley, English painter and illustrator 1933 – Patricia Bosworth, American actress, journalist, and author 1933 – Claire Davenport, English actress (d. 2002) 1933 – Alan Eagleson, Canadian lawyer and politician 1933 – Helmuth Lohner, Austrian actor and director (d. 2015) 1933 – Freddie Scott, American singer-songwriter (d. 2007) 1934 – Jayakanthan, Indian journalist and author (d. 2015) 1934 – John Cameron, Lord Coulsfield, Scottish lawyer and judge 1934 – Shirley MacLaine, American actress, singer, and dancer 1935 – Tucker Smith, American actor, singer, and dancer (d. 1988) 1936 – Graham Armitage, English actor (d. 1999) 1936 – David Crombie, Canadian educator and politician, 56th Mayor of Toronto 1936 – Glen Hobbie, American baseball player (d. 2013) 1936 – Jill Ireland, English actress (d. 1990) 1937 – Joe Henderson, American saxophonist and composer (d. 2001) 1940 – Sue Grafton, American author 1940 – Chris Kelly, English television host and producer 1940 – Trevor Kent, Australian actor (d. 1989) 1941 – Richard Holbrooke, American journalist, banker, and diplomat, 22nd United States Ambassador to the United Nations (d. 2010) 1941 – John Williams, Australian-English guitarist and composer (Sky) 1942 – Richard M. Daley, American lawyer and politician, 54th Mayor of Chicago 1942 – Muthucumaraswamy Sornarajah, Sri Lankan lawyer and academic 1942 – Barbra Streisand, American singer, actress, and producer 1943 – Hew Pike, English general 1943 – Richard Sterban, American singer (The Oak Ridge Boys) 1943 – Gordon West, English footballer (d. 2012) 1944 – Peter Cresswell, English judge 1944 – St. Clair Lee, American singer (The Hues Corporation) (d. 2011) 1944 – Maarja Nummert, Estonian architect 1944 – Tony Visconti, American record producer, musician and singer 1945 – Graeme Catto, Scottish physician and academic 1945 – Doug Clifford, American drummer and songwriter (Creedence Clearwater Revival, Creedence Clearwater Revisited, and Don Harrison Band) 1945 – Robert Knight, American singer 1945 – Bob Lunn, American golfer 1945 – Doug Riley, Canadian keyboard player and producer (Dr. Music) (d. 2007) 1945 – Dick Rivers, French singer and actor (Les Chats Sauvages) 1946 – Doug Christie, Canadian lawyer and activist (d. 2013) 1946 – Piers Gough, English architect 1946 – Stafford James, American bassist and composer 1946 – Phil Robertson, American businessman, founded Duck Commander 1947 – Josep Borrell, Spanish engineer and politician, 22nd President of the European Parliament 1947 – João Braz de Aviz, Brazilian cardinal 1947 – Claude Dubois, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1947 – Denise Kingsmill, Baroness Kingsmill, New Zealand-English lawyer and politician 1947 – Roger D. Kornberg, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1948 – Paul Cellucci, American soldier and politician, 69th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 2013) 1948 – Eliana Gil, Ecuadorian-American psychiatrist, therapist, and author 1948 – David Ingram, American keyboard player and songwriter (AnExchange and Love Song) (d. 2005) 1949 – Eddie Hart, American sprinter 1949 – James Paice, English farmer and politician 1949 – Véronique Sanson, French singer-songwriter and producer 1951 – Ron Arad, Israeli architect and academic 1951 – Christian Bobin, French author and poet 1951 – Nigel Harrison, English bass player and songwriter (Blondie and Silverhead) 1951 – Enda Kenny, Irish educator and politician, 13th Taoiseach of Ireland 1952 – Jean Paul Gaultier, French fashion designer 1952 – Ralph Winter, American film producer 1953 – Eric Bogosian, American actor and writer 1954 – Mumia Abu-Jamal, American prisoner and activist 1954 – Jack Blades, American bass player and songwriter (Night Ranger, Rubicon, Damn Yankees, and Tak Matsumoto Group) 1954 – Captain Sensible, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Damned and Dead Men Walking) 1955 – Marion Caspers-Merk, German politician 1955 – John de Mol, Jr., Dutch businessman, co-founded Endemol 1955 – Eamon Gilmore, Irish trade union leader and politician, 25th Tánaiste of Ireland 1955 – Guy Nève, Belgian race car driver (d. 1992) 1955 – Michael O'Keefe, American actor 1956 – Richard Sambrook, English journalist and academic 1956 – James A. Winnefeld, Jr., American admiral 1957 – Nazir Ahmed, Baron Ahmed, Pakistani-English businessman and politician 1957 – David J, English bass player (Bauhaus and Love and Rockets) 1957 – Boris Williams, French-English drummer (The Cure, Thompson Twins, and Babacar) 1958 – Valery Lantratov, Russian ballet dancer 1958 – Brian Paddick, English police officer and politician 1959 – Eren Keskin, Turkish lawyer and activist 1959 – Glenn Morshower, American actor and producer 1959 – Malcolm Oastler, Australian-English engineer 1959 – Dave Ridgway, English-Canadian football player 1959 – Paula Yates, British television host and author (d. 2000) 1961 – Andrew Murrison, English physician and politician, Minister for International Security Strategy 1962 – Clemens Binninger, German politician 1962 – Stuart Pearce, English footballer, coach, and manager 1962 – Steve Roach, Australian rugby league player, coach, and sportscaster 1963 – Paula Frazer, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Tarnation, Faith No More, and Frightwig) 1963 – Billy Gould, American bass player, songwriter, and producer (Faith No More, Fear and the Nervous System, and Jello Biafra and the Guantanamo School of Medicine) 1963 – Mano Solo, French singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (d. 2010) 1963 – Tõnu Trubetsky, Estonian singer-songwriter (Vennaskond and J.M.K.E.) 1963 – Joey Vera, American bass player (Fates Warning and Armored Saint) 1964 – Helga Arendt, German sprinter (d. 2013) 1964 – Cedric the Entertainer, American comedian, actor, and producer 1964 – Djimon Hounsou, Beninese-American actor and producer 1964 – Witold Smorawiński, Polish guitarist, composer, and educator 1965 – Jeff Jackson, Canadian ice hockey player and manager 1966 – Pierre Brassard, Canadian comedian and actor 1966 – Alessandro Costacurta, Italian footballer, coach, and manager 1966 – David Usher, English-Canadian singer-songwriter (Moist) 1967 – Dino Rađa, Croatian basketball player 1967 – Omar Vizquel, Venezuelan-American baseball player and coach 1968 – Aidan Gillen, Irish actor 1968 – Todd Jones, American baseball player 1968 – Yuji Nagata, Japanese wrestler and mixed martial artist 1968 – Roxanna Panufnik, English composer 1968 – Hashim Thaçi, Kosovan soldier and politician, 5th Prime Minister of Kosovo 1968 – Mark Vanderloo, Dutch model and actor 1969 – Elias Atmatsidis, Greek footballer 1969 – Eilidh Whiteford, Scottish academic and politician 1970 – Damien Fleming, Australian cricketer, coach, and sportscaster 1971 – Kumar Dharmasena, Sri Lankan cricketer and umpire 1971 – Mauro Pawlowski, Belgian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Evil Superstars and Deus) 1972 – Rab Douglas, Scottish footballer 1972 – Nicolas Gill, Canadian martial artist and coach 1972 – Chipper Jones, American baseball player 1972 – Jure Košir, Slovenian skier 1973 – Gabby Logan, English gymnast and radio host 1973 – Damon Lindelof, American screenwriter and producer 1973 – Brian Marshall, American bass player and songwriter (Creed and Alter Bridge) 1973 – Peeter Rebane, Estonian film director, producer and entrepreneur 1973 – Eric Snow, American basketball player and coach 1973 – Sachin Tendulkar, Indian cricketer 1973 – Toomas Tohver, Estonian footballer 1973 – Lee Westwood, English-American golfer 1974 – Comedy Dave, Hong Kong-English radio host 1974 – Eric Kripke, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1974 – Stephen Wiltshire, English illustrator 1975 – Sam Doumit, American actress 1975 – Thad Luckinbill, American actor and producer 1976 – Steve Finnan, Irish footballer 1976 – Frédéric Niemeyer, Canadian tennis player and coach 1977 – Siarhey Balakhonau, Belarusian author and educator 1977 – Carlos Beltrán, Puerto Rican-American baseball player 1978 – Diego Quintana, Argentine footballer 1979 – Laurentia Tan, Singaporean-English horse rider 1980 – Fernando Arce, Mexican footballer 1980 – Karen Asrian, Armenian chess player (d. 2008) 1981 – Taylor Dent, American tennis player 1981 – Yuko Nakanishi, Japanese swimmer 1981 – Azusa Yamamoto, Japanese idol and actress 1982 – Kelly Clarkson, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress 1982 – David Oliver, American hurdler 1982 – Simon Tischer, American volleyball player 1983 – Will Champlin, American singer-songwriter 1983 – Hanna Melnychenko, Ukrainian heptathlete 1984 – Tyson Ritter, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor (The All-American Rejects) 1985 – Mike Rodgers, American sprinter 1985 – Kaori Nazuka, Japanese actress and singer 1986 – Aaron Cunningham, American baseball player 1986 – Tahyna Tozzi, Australian model, singer and actress 1987 – Ben Howard, English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1987 – Kristopher Letang, Canadian ice hockey player 1987 – Rein Taaramäe, Estonian cyclist 1987 – Jan Vertonghen, Belgian footballer 1989 – Elīna Babkina, Latvian basketball player 1989 – David Boudia, American diver 1989 – Taja Mohorčič, Slovenian tennis player 1989 – Katherine Webb, American model, Miss Alabama USA 2012 1990 – Kazuki Shimizu, Japanese actor 1990 – Jan Veselý, Czech basketball player 1991 – Sigrid Agren, French-Swedish model 1991 – Batuhan Karadeniz, Turkish footballer 1992 – Laura Trott, English cyclist 1993 – Ben Davies, Welsh footballer 1993 – Han Hendrik Piho, Estonian skier 1994 – Caspar Lee, English-South African actor 1997 – Lydia Ko, New Zealand golfer 1997 – Veronika Kudermetova, Russian tennis player Deaths 624 – Mellitus, English archbishop 1338 – Theodore I, Marquess of Montferrat (b. 1291) 1617 – Concino Concini, Italian-French politician, Prime Minister of France (b. 1575) 1622 – Fidelis of Sigmaringen, German friar and saint (b. 1577) 1656 – Thomas Fincke, Danish mathematician and physicist (b. 1561) 1731 – Daniel Defoe, English journalist, novelist, and spy (b. 1660) 1748 – Anton thor Helle, German-Estonian clergyman and translator (b. 1683) 1779 – Eleazar Wheelock, American minister and academic, founded Dartmouth College (b. 1711) 1794 – Axel von Fersen the Elder, Swedish field marshal and politician (b. 1719) 1852 – Vasily Zhukovsky, Russian poet and translator (b. 1783) 1891 – Helmuth von Moltke the Elder, German field marshal (b. 1800) 1924 – G. Stanley Hall, American psychologist and academic (b. 1844) 1931 – David Kldiashvili, Georgian author and playwright (b. 1862) 1935 – Anastasios Papoulas, Greek general (b. 1857) 1938 – George Grey Barnard, American sculptor (b. 1863) 1939 – Louis Trousselier, French cyclist (b. 1881) 1941 – Karin Boye, Swedish author and poet (b. 1900) 1942 – Lucy Maud Montgomery, Canadian author (b. 1874) 1944 – Charles Jordan, American magician (b. 1888) 1945 – Ernst-Robert Grawitz, German physician (b. 1899) 1947 – Hans Biebow, German SS officer (b. 1902) 1947 – Willa Cather, American novelist (b. 1873) 1948 – Jāzeps Vītols, Latvian composer (b. 1863) 1954 – Guy Mairesse, French race car driver (b. 1910) 1957 – Harry McClintock, American singer and guitarist (b. 1882) 1960 – Max von Laue, German physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1879) 1961 – Lee Moran, American actor, director and screenwriter (b. 1888) 1962 – Milt Franklyn, American composer (b. 1897) 1964 – Gerhard Domagk, German pathologist and bacteriologist (b. 1895) 1965 – Louise Dresser, American actress (b. 1878) 1966 – Simon Chikovani, Georgian poet and author (b. 1902) 1967 – Vladimir Komarov, Russian pilot, engineer, and astronaut (b. 1927) 1968 – Walter Tewksbury, American runner and hurdler (b. 1876) 1970 – Otis Spann, American singer and pianist (b. 1930) 1972 – Fernando Amorsolo, Filipino painter (b. 1892) 1974 – Bud Abbott, American comedian and producer (b. 1895) 1975 – Pete Ham, Welsh singer-songwriter and guitarist (Badfinger) (b. 1947) 1976 – Mark Tobey, American-Swiss painter and educator (b. 1890) 1980 – Alejo Carpentier, Swiss-Cuban musicologist and author (b. 1904) 1982 – Ville Ritola, Finnish runner (b. 1896) 1983 – Erol Güngör, Turkish sociologist, psychologist, and academic (b. 1938) 1983 – Rolf Stommelen, German race car driver (b. 1943) 1984 – Rafael Pérez y Pérez, Spanish author (b. 1891) 1986 – Wallis Simpson, American wife of Edward VIII (b. 1896) 1993 – Oliver Tambo, South African lawyer and activist (b. 1917) 1993 – Tran Duc Thao, Vietnamese philosopher and theorist (b. 1917) 1995 – Lodewijk Bruckman, Dutch painter (b. 1903) 1997 – Allan Francovich, American director and producer (b. 1941) 1997 – Pat Paulsen, American comedian and activist (b. 1927) 1997 – Eugene Stoner, American engineer, designed the AR-15 rifle (b. 1922) 2000 – William Moore, English actor (b. 1916) 2001 – Al Hibbler, American singer (b. 1915) 2001 – Josef Peters, German racing driver (b. 1914) 2001 – Leon Sullivan, American minister and activist (b. 1922) 2002 – Lucien Wercollier, Luxembourgian sculptor (b. 1908) 2004 – José Giovanni, French-Swiss director and producer (b. 1923) 2004 – Estée Lauder, American businesswoman, co-founded Estée Lauder Companies (b. 1906) 2004 – Robert McBain, English actor and photographer (b. 1932) 2005 – Ezer Weizman, Israeli general and politician, 7th President of Israel (b. 1924) 2005 – Fei Xiaotong, Chinese sociologist and academic (b. 1910) 2006 – Brian Labone, English footballer (b. 1940) 2006 – Steve Stavro, Macedonian-Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1927) 2006 – Moshe Teitelbaum, Romanian-American rabbi and author (b. 1914) 2007 – Roy Jenson, Canadian-American actor and stuntman (b. 1927) 2008 – Jimmy Giuffre, American clarinet player, and saxophonist, and composer (b. 1921) 2009 – John Michell, English author (b. 1933) 2011 – Sathya Sai Baba, Indian guru, mystic, philanthropist, and educator (b. 1926) 2011 – Marie-France Pisier, Vietnamese-French actress, director, and screenwriter (b. 1944) 2012 – Fred Bradley, American baseball player (b. 1920) 2012 – Erast Parmasto, Estonian botanist and mycologist (b. 1928) 2012 – Eusebio Razo, Jr., Mexican-American jockey (b. 1966) 2012 – Ambrose Weekes, English bishop (b. 1919) 2013 – Richard Everett Dorr, American judge (b. 1943) 2013 – Larry Felser, American journalist (b. 1933) 2013 – Dave Kocourek, American football player and sportscaster (b. 1937) 2013 – Gary L. Lancaster, American lawyer and judge (b. 1949) 2013 – Pedro Romualdo, Filipino lawyer and politician (b. 1935) 2014 – Hans Hollein, Austrian architect, designed Haas House (b. 1934) 2014 – Sandy Jardine, Scottish footballer and manager (b. 1948) 2014 – Ray Musto, American soldier and politician (b. 1929) 2014 – Shobha Nagi Reddy, Indian politician (b. 1968) 2014 – Tadeusz Różewicz, Polish poet and playwright (b. 1921) 2015 – Władysław Bartoszewski, Polish journalist and politician, Polish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1922) 2015 – Ken Birch, English footballer and manager (b. 1933) 2015 – Thomas Joseph Connolly, American bishop (b. 1922) 2015 – Rustum Ghazaleh, Syrian general (b. 1953) 2015 – Michael Mustill, Baron Mustill, English lawyer and judge (b. 1931) 2015 – Sid Tepper, American songwriter (b. 1918) 2015 – George C. Young, American lawyer and judge (b. 1916) 2016 – Tommy Kono, American weightlifter and coach (b. 1930) 2016 – Billy Paul, American singer (b. 1934) 2016 – Papa Wemba, Congolese singer (b. 1949) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Ecgberht of Ripon Fidelis of Sigmaringen Johann Walter (Lutheran) Mellitus Peter of Saint Joseph de Betancur St Mark's Eve Wilfrid (Church of England) April 24 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Arbor Day (United States) can fall, while April 30 is the latest; celebrated on the last Friday in April. (United States) Earliest day on which Turkmen Racing Horse Festival can fall, while April 30 is the latest; celebrated on the last Sunday in April. (Turkmenistan) Armenian Genocide Remembrance Day (Armenia) Concord Day (Niger) Children's Day (Zambia) Democracy Day (Nepal) Fashion Revolution Day Flag Day (Ireland) International Sculpture Day Kapyong Day (Australia) Labour Safety Day (Bangladesh) National Panchayati Raj Day (India) Republic Day (The Gambia) World Day for Laboratory Animals External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to April 24. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:April